Charlie's Fury
by geegee6
Summary: Bella is about to confront Charlie with the engagement ring. Will Charlie blow his top or will he come to accept the possibility that Bella actually loves Edward?


**Charlie's Fury**

_**This one-shot takes place right after the last chapter in Eclipse, when Bella and Edward are about to confront Charlie with The Ring.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Eclipse, or Twilight or New Moon for that matter. Stephenie Meyer does, though I hope you know that already. **_

OOOoooooooooOOO

I looked down at the beautiful ring Edward had just slid onto my finger. Forever. That was what this wonder standed for. Forever with Edward. Just the thought made me giddy with anticipation. Anticipation for the adventures that lie ahead. With _him_. I finally glanced up into his face. He was staring at me with so much equaled curiosity and love that I burst into laughter. What an odd combination of emotions! He grinned as if he knew why I was laughing and gave me a bone-crushing hug. Sometimes, I guess, Edward forgets he's a hundred times stronger than me. When I squeaked from lack of breath, he pulled back and gave me his famous crooked grin that never failed to make my heart skitter around in my chest like a tap-dancer. 

"I'll never tire of that," he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled. "Let's get on with it already."

For I was on a mission. A _highly dangerous _one. It was finally time to confront Charlie with my engagement ring, with my love and protector at my side. I knew that he would come to like Edward, actually, he had to. Edward would be sticking around for a heck of a long time -- _forever._ He would always be at my side, my soon-to-be husband. I smiled dreamily.

Edward's face turned serious, though I could see the faint hint of amusement in his golden eyes. 

"It will be fine," he said soothingly in that deep, smooth as sin voice of his.

I took a deep breath. I sure as hell hoped so. Though Charlie had let up on my "grounding" (more like imprisonment), he still couldn't seem to wrap his head around the possibility that I loved Edward and he made me happy. Charlie had never forgave him, I knew, for that awful period when Edward had left me. But it turned out that he hadn't left because he had lost interest in me, as I had automatically assumed, but because he _did _love me! Edward didn't want me to stray away from humans, become an outcast, away from my species. He thought vampires were too dangerous for me and didn't want me to get hurt from my decision to choose vampires over humans. Faintly ridiculous, I know. I loved him! How could he think such a thing? But that was Edward. So caring, loving, forgiving.

"Bella? Bella, are you there? _Bella_!" 

"_Huh_? Oh, I'm so sorry, Edward! I was just thinking." I must have been quite a sight, staring glassy-eyed into space with a sappy, idiotic smile on my face. Edward was staring at me with a crease in his upper brow. Worried. I couldn't help but feel a rush of affection for him. Seriously, no one had cared for me as much he did, save for Charlie and Renee.

"Okay…"

"Let's go!" I said hurriedly. No need for embarrassing questions. I grabbed his hand, threw back my shoulders, and marched into Charlie's tiny bright house. 

"Bella," Charlie called from the living room when he heard my muffled footsteps on the carpet. "You're late."

Ever since _then_, I had suddenly had a curfew. "Sorry," I squeaked.

I was so nervous. I was sure Charlie was going to throw a fit, yell at Edward, the whole deal. Edward gave my hand a comforting squeeze. I glanced up at him gratefully. I carefully took off my rain jacket with Edward's help -- I wasn't too sure I'd be able to do much to anything at the moment -- and whipped off my boots, dumping the inch or so of water on the big coarse WELCOME mat. Edward gently pulled me into view of Charlie, who took one look at him and gave a grunt, threw me a dirty look, and stared at the TV. More football, I noticed. 

"Listen, Charlie," I began tentatively. He looked at me in surprise at my nervous tone, his gaze straying to the glittering ring that shown brightly in the cheep florescent bulbs that dotted the house. 

"Where did you get that?" He said, pointing to my ring. 

"Well, uh… that's kind of what I was going to tell you about. You see, uh--"

Charlie looked at me curiously. I suppose he thought I got it from the grocery store in those cheap ten-cent things. Yeah, right. I don't see how, though. The ring was beautiful. 

I said it all in a rush. "Well, you see, this is an engagement ring and I just wanted to let you know and Alice and Esme and Rosalie and Emmet and Jasper and Charlisle are really happy for me -- for us and I hope you will be too."

Charlie was staring at me, dumbstruck. Then suddenly he puffed up like a bullfrog with rage in his eyes, his face turning a motley purple color. I tensed up, ready for the explosion, but Edward rubbed my shoulder in a calming gesture and said soothingly, "It's all right."

Charlie yelled, "How dare you touch her, how dare you speak to her, how dare you --"

He grabbed up the remote and in a pitcher's stance, threw it right into Edward's face. Of course, the remote smashed into pieces when it came in contact with Edward's marble skin. He looked shocked and tried to look injured by the blow.

"Charlie!" I cried. He stopped, breathing harshly, panting. "I love him! He loves me! He makes my whole life worth living!" I heard Edward's breathing hitch, felt him staring at me in amazement. I felt tears welling in my eyes. "Isn't that enough for you?"

Charlie seemed to deflate before my eyes. He stared at me pleadingly. "Bella, think of what he did to you. Do you want that to happen again? I only want what makes you happy."

"_Edward_ makes me happy, Dad. Can't you understand that? And I already told you! Edward left _because_ he loved me!"

Edward said smoothly, "Charlie, I will care for your daughter as long as we live. For eternity." He grinned down at me.

I smiled at him, then Charlie.

"Bella," he said softly.

"I love him," I stated simply. 

Charlie sighed, not saying a thing. He surprised me by holding out his hand to Edward, shook, then, like a defeated puppy, he walked with his head down to the couch, where he stared at the now blank TV, his eyes glassy. He was thinking, and hard. But somehow, when he was shaking Edward's hand, he seemed peaceful, happy almost. Maybe he finally believed me. Maybe he finally realized that Edward and me, we just _belonged_. Maybe, just maybe…

OOOoooooooooOOO

_**I know this is very dramatic, but that's Bella for you! R&R, please!**_


End file.
